The Obvious
by Powwo
Summary: Lily Evans has a problem - she can't get James out of her head, so her best friend Marian tells her to write down the things she likes about James because it could help her to solve the 'problem'. Lily decides to do as she tells her and the result surprises her completely... Jily for life. Marauders Era.


_A/N: Hi, my fellow Potterheads! I haven't written anything for this fandom in a while because I wanted to write something else for a while. Characters may be a bit OOC because this is the first Jily oneshot I've written in three years. I hope you like this oneshot anyway though._

 _I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the owner of this magnificent story and characters who deserves to get their own story one day. I only own the OC characters present in this oneshot._

 **The Obvious**

 _I can't stop thinking about him,_ Lily wondered as she sat on her bed in her dorm room where she tried to finish her extremely hard Transfiguration essay for tomorrow. _Looks like avoiding him doesn't make these weird feelings away... actually, avoiding him only makes me want to go to him even more. What's wrong with me? I don't understand myself anymore!_ She bit the tip of her quill – a nervous habit she had developed in her second year – and tried to write more facts down.

Ever since the seventh year had started, Lily had had to work with James more often because they were head students. As the time went by, they had become closer and closer. Lily had surprised herself by having a lot of fun with him. She had agreed to be friends with him but hadn't expected her feelings go further than that. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him at all, and it annoyed her so much – mostly because she hadn't expected to feel this way towards him! James was the last person in Hogwarts Lily had expected to fall for. How did that happen? And more importantly – _when?_

"Why do you look so annoyed, Lily?" Marian, her brown haired best friend, asked. She was sitting on her own bed and was going through her photo albums. Photography was her hobby, and she wished to become a professional.

"I have a issue that I can't understand", Lily said, and noticed how carefully she had chosen her words – why? Why did she hide these things from her friend?

 _Probably because she has no idea of what you've been doing with James, dumb redhead_ , the voice in Lily's head mocked her.

"You're avoiding the real subject again, Evans. Spill the beans", Marian said and laughed. She had a knowing look in her eyes which made Lily feel even more uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you because I haven't solved it myself either yet", Lily rejected the idea. She was quite sure that her cheeks were burning red by now.

"You do know that the more you avoid talking about it, the bigger the possibility is that the reason is my cousin, right?" Marian asked as she closed the photo album she had been filling up with photos. "This little precious book is finally full~" she added and sighed happily.

"...Are you gonna laugh if I say yes?" Lily murmured.

Marian's expression changed from a dreamy expression to a victorious one. "Oh, so it is James? Ha, I always knew you want him secretly!"

"Wha... when did I say... Never mind. Marian, James drives me crazy and I don't even want to curse him for it", Lily sighed. "But I have absolutely no idea of what I'm feeling."

"Make a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah. A list of things that you like about James. Maybe it'll help you to figure out the obvious."

"What obvious?"

"You won't believe it if I tell you, Lils. Do the list and you'll see what I meant by 'obvious'."

"You really think it's gonna help me?" Lily said as she took a notebook from her night table's drawer – she sometimes used pen and a notebook instead of quill and parchment for writing – and opened it.

"Obviously. I make those all the time as you should know very well by now, Reddie", Marian said and grinned as Lily groaned. She really hated that stupid nickname Marian had given her.

"Fine, but would you please stop using that stupid name? I hate it."

"No can do, Reddie. It's hilarious."

"Whatever. I'm gonna do this list now..." Lily mumbled and turned her attention back to her notebook where she began to write.

 _ **Things I love about JP:**_

 _ **Smile**_

 _When it happens, he looks so radiant and... adorable. I can't help but smile back. It's weird because there was once a time when I was able to turn away from him whenever he tried to use it on me but now? It's absolutely impossible. It makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it._

 _ **Embrace**_

 _We were planning the Halloween party for the seventh year students on that one night when I felt really sleepy and no matter how hard I fought against it, I fell asleep against his shoulder. James obviously didn't want to wake me up so he just got cozy himself too, and we slept together on a couch in the room of requirement. I never told him that I liked it but I'm pretty sure he has noticed it because since then I've been sleeping in his arms quite often._

 _ **Kisses**_

 _The first time we kissed was a dare in a Halloween party. Marian made me do it, and I did it simply because she would've made me show my boobs to my annoying ex-boyfriend so I ran over to James and kissed him. It shocked everybody. Then I ran away from him but at some point I went and kissed him again because it felt amazing. And ever since we've made out every time we're alone. His kisses makes my heart race, and I don't mind it at all._

 _ **Eyes**_

 _I have always loved his hazel brown eyes. Even when he has been annoying the hell out of me, I've always been unable to look into them without feeling a bit weak in the knees. I used to hate that feeling so much back in the day but these days I only think it's amazing that there's someone who can make me feel that way by just looking at me._

 _ **Personality**_

 _He wasn't always nice to me. He used to be so annoying before, but after the fifth year incident, he began to change gradually. I didn't even notice it at first because I didn't really care. But now that I've been working with him as the Head Girl, I've noticed that this guy is actually quite sweet. I like this new grown up James so much. I sometimes even think that this is the James I'd go on a date with, and that thought kinda scares me._

 _ **Sense of humour**_

 _He laughs at my jokes. And he doesn't pretend to be amused – He's genuinely having fun with me, joking around with me and we laugh a lot together. He enjoys laughing, I've noticed. It's like a burst of happiness, and listening to it makes me feel happy too. I absolutely love it. He's jokes are really funny too. A bit perverted sometimes, but for some reason I don't mind that either anymore. In fifth year I would've thrown a angry fit at him faster than he could say Quidditch. I guess I've grown up a lot since then, too._

 _ **Manners**_

 _He's a gentleman despite being a Marauder. I always thought they were all unable to behave well but James actually knows when to be polite – like when we had guests from the Ministry of Magic during the first week of school and me and James had to welcome them in, he surprised me completely with his gentleman type of behavior. He laughed when I told him that I hadn't expected it. Then he teased me a bit and I laughed, too. Note: I think this was the moment when I actually started to think that he isn't as bad as I always thought he was._

"Shit", Lily just said after the list was ready and she read it through – she had, indeed, fallen in love with James Potter! _Damn, Marian, you were right..._

"Why do you look so defeated, Lils?" asked a very amused looking Marian. "Did you finally figure out THE OBVIOUS?"

"Yes", Lily murmured. "How did he do this to me?" she sighed, feeling a sudden urge to go declare her love for him immediately. James was very popular among girls – what if there was someone who had set her eyes on him? Lily wasn't going to deal with that!

"I don't know, Lils. Why don't you ask him?"

"I doubt I remember to ask him about it, Marian. He's very good at making me forget everything when he... um, kisses me."

Marian grinned. "So that's why he always has your lipstick all over his lips?"

"We obviously enjoy it very much", Lily said and grinned. "I better go tell him before that whore Miriam somehow snatches him away from me..." she added as she got up from her comfy bed.

"James is downstairs playing wizarding chess with Remus", Marian said. "Good luck on shocking everybody with the obvious, Reddie."  
"Marian... Fuck, never mind. You're not going to give up that nickname no matter how many times I try to tell you not to use it", Lily said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop when James has put a engagement ring on your finger", Marian said.

"Are you really going to press me to marry him next? I haven't even –"

"Go make him yours first, Reddie", brown haired girl interrupted. "I gotta arrange these photos..."

"You're exactly like a female James, you know?"

"Yes, I am very much aware of that. Now, go."

"Okay, okay, I'll go", Lily said and sighed.

Lily got up from her cozy bed and made her way out of the room and down the stairs towards the common room feeling quite nervous. She couldn't help but wonder how many people had realized what Marian had realized already. There had always been a lot of rumours of her and James being in a secret relationship and were just pretending to be rivals, but this was different. This time Lily actually acknowledged her own feelings of affection towards him! Previously she had always denied everything firmly and even had a angry outburst when she was pressed on enough about it.

"I WON!" James' voice interrupted her thoughts as Lily entered the common room. She followed his voice to a corner of the room where there was a group of people looking at his and Remus' chess match. Lily noticed that Remus looked quite surprised that he had lost.

"Don't look so sad, mate, you can kick his ass when you have a rematch next Saturday", Sirius told him.

"When did you become so good at this?" Remus asked curiously from James.

"I've been practising, Moony", James grinned. "With –"

"He practised with me", Lily interrupted. "Because he wanted to beat you, Remus."

"What else did you do besides practising?" Sirius asked grinning.

"A lot of things – this, for example", Lily said and then kissed James on the lips – he kissed her back as always as he pulled her closer to him.

"What is this, Lils?" James asked smiling. "A kiss in the public?"

"Yes, because I realized something that you're gonna like", Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, so you're not gonna deny your feelings and call this another dare?"

"No, because that would be stupid and also because it's pretty much obvious that you've gotten under my skin in a way that I absolutely _love_ ", Lily answered and smiled. "Wanna help me with my stupid Transfiguration essay?"

"Sure, but you gotta pay", James said and winked flirtaously.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, honey."

"Yes, I believe so, too, babe."

"I'm gonna be so rich now, haha", Sirius said on the background. "My bet was a spectacular success..."

But Lily didn't care about Sirius' stupid bet as James pulled her into a hug. Why would she? She had finally realized how much she loved James. _Her_ James. And he loved her.

 _A/N: So here it is now. It was fun to write. I'm so proud of myself, lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)_


End file.
